


I told you, I'm not a homo, Dave!

by PastelSpaceKing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dorks, Fluffy, M/M, THEY'RE DORKS, but he so is, cute fluffly, cuteness, fluff fluff fluff, john is still claiming he's no homo, total dorks, what are these tags even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSpaceKing/pseuds/PastelSpaceKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave screwing around and being dorks. Pretty much it. Also Dave is suggestive. And John declares 'no homo'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you, I'm not a homo, Dave!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just going to randomly write some homestuck fluff as a PWP and then we will see how it goes. It may turn into more than fluff. But idk. I'm just really bored and sleep is evading me. So enjoy, motherfuckers.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave," I called. "I'm bored."

 

"Well I could think of some ways to entertain you," he said winking.

 

"Ew, Dave. No homo!"

 

"Aw, chill Egderp, was only messing with ya," he replied laughing.

 

And how he loved to mess with me. He really did.

 

"We can watch a movie I guess," he suggested. "But none of your shitty Nic Cage films with the bad plots. Got it?"

 

i grinned. "But no porn either, Dave."

 

What? He's done it before.

 

"We'll see Egbert. Now get your ass on the couch, watch for smuppets though, and we'll watch a movie."

 

i complied, sitting myself down in the middle of the couch.

 

"Egbert? Why the fuck are you sitting right in the middle?" Dave asked confused.

 

"Because I'm comfy here," I replied. I was. And I wasn't moving.

 

"Ugh, fine. But don't blame me for what's about to happen," he warned.

 

I looked at him confused, but before I could say anything, he sat down as close as possible, wrapped his arms around me and started showering me with kisses.

 

Naturally, I shrieked like a girl and tried to squirm out of his grasp. But he was a Strider. He was strong, and he held me firm.

 

"Dave," I gasped. "Not a homo! Daaaave!"

 

But he was having none of that 'nonsense' as he referred to it as. Infact, he once told that I only declared no homo because I was so deeply in love with him that I couldn't handle it. What a load of crap. I mean really, the stuff this kid comes out with.

 

i was jolted back to present time, when one of Dave's kisses landed on my lips. Did he do that on purpose? Or was it an accident?

 

Another one found my lips. He's doing it on purpose. I told you he loved to mess with me.

 

"David. Please let me go. I am not a fucking homosexual."

 

And he stopped. But didn't release his grip on me. "Aw, my little Egbert. Still playing that little game are we?"

 

"Not a game, Dave," I replied. Gog, he was getting on my nerves.

 

"Sure," he smirked.

 

And kissed me. Again.

 

But this time it wasn't just a little brush of the lips. He was full on kissing me. Me! A self delclared no homo, and he was kissing me.

 

Gog, I love him.

 

Wait what? I mean hate. I hate him. Yes that.

 

Oh fuck it.

 

I love him.


End file.
